Une petite étoile
by Vilandel
Summary: Traduction d'une de mes fic - Ce qui devait être à l'origine une mission de deux mois fut été étendu à neuf... Parce qu'une ombre et une étoile sont devenu parents par surprise... (Oneshot sur Rogue et Yukino)


**Une petite étoile**

Un rayon de soleil chatouillait Yukino au nez. Fatigué, la mage stellaire ouvrit ses yeux. Les grandes fenêtres avec de larges rebords rembourrées laissèrent entré le soleil d'hiver dans la grande chambre. La jeune femme aux cheveux blancs se tourna lentement vers l'autre côté du lit à baldaquin. Rogue ne était plus là, mais l'endroit était encore chaud, donc il s'en était allé récemment. Yukino supposa que ce était trop chaud dans la chambre. Son dragon avait alors l'habitude de marcher dans le froid. Yukino avait manifestement à nouveau beaucoup dormi, comme si souvent ces trois derniers jours. Péniblement, elle s'assit et regarda dans le berceau, qui se trouvait à côté du grand lit. Hoshi sommeillait tranquillement. Son duvet blanc miroitait d'argent dans le soleil du matin d'hiver et elle semblait respirer doucement et régulièrement. Qui aurait pensé que cette petite créature a été conçue par accident? Et qui aurait pensé qu'une mission parfaitement normale serait si longue, juste parce qu'une grossesse soudaine avait fait son apparition?

La blanche sourit. Elle se souvenait que neuf mois auparavant, elle s'en était allée en mission avec Rogue et Frosch. Après que Sting était devenu le maître de Sabertooth, son meilleur ami avait proposé à Yukino de faire équipe avec lui et Frosch. Elle avait bien sûr accepté, après tout, c'était l'occasion de passer plus de temps avec l'homme dont elle était amoureuse. Yukino l'avait déjà remarqué lors de son premier jour à Sabertooth. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais son aura mystérieuse l'avait attiré plus que l'apparence sexy de Sting. De loin. Au bal de la victoire sur les dragons, elle avait dansé exclusivement avec le chasseur de dragon d'ombre, après avoir été autorisé à rejoindre de nouveau Sabertooth. Mais d'abord, elle n'avait pas osé avouer ses sentiments au brun. Sa présence imposante avait à plusieurs reprises ralenti et intimidé à chaque nouvelle tentative.

Mais puis vint le jour où Frosch s'est perdu et où Rogue l'avait touché au sein. Si ca aurait été Sting, Yukino aurait immédiatement riposté. Mais avec Rogue, elle n'avait pas osé et aussi ca avait picotait agréablement quand il l'avait touchée. Quoi qu'il en soit, le tueur de dragon avait invité quelque jours à dîner dans un restaurant, pour s'excuser de l'avoir toucher au sein. Si c'était resté à ce diner, Yukino n'aurait toujours pas pu avouer ses sentiments. Mais elle avait effectivement trouvé le courage d'inviter Rogue dans son appartement. Les autres souvenirs de cette nuit étaient flous, Yukino se rappeler qu'ils avaient couché ensemble et depuis étaient en couple. Mais ils ont gardé leur relation secrète, en particulier contre Sting. Parce que le blond aurait autrement eu une crise cardiaque s'il aurait appris que son meilleur ami aurait baiser une fille sans aucune aide et des conseils de sa part. Et en plus avec la jeune fille dont il avait touché la poitrine involontairement.

Peu de temps après, Rogue, Yukino et Frosch était parti pour une mission dans les montagnes, qui devait à l'origine prendre un à deux mois. Le travail consistait à aider à un village loin au nord, qui a été frappé récemment par une avalanche, de le reconstruire et le protéger contre les barbares de montagne. Il n'a pas pris longtemps pour Yukino de se rendre compte qu'elle était enceinte, surement depuis la nuit du diner.

Le médecin du village avait recommandé aux mages de rester dans le village jusqu'à ce que l'enfant pourrait supporter de faire un long voyage. Alors Rogue avait informé Sting par Lacrima, que la mission durerait un peu plus longtemps que prévu. De la relation et de la grossesse il ne parla pas, il voulait voir comment ils allaient résoudre la question des leur retour à la maison. Le médecin et sa femme, dont les nom était Takeo et Hana, avaient décidé de donner logis de leur maison aux mage et à l'exceed. Ce couple d'âge moyen avait lui-même des enfants déjà grands, qui avaient quitté le village pour vivre dans un endroit plus chaud et qui visiterez rarement leur parents. Le trio de Sabertooth avait accepté et trois jours auparavant Yukino mit au monde une petite fille, qui a été nommé du nom de Hoshi Sorano. Frosch était tellement heureuse d'avoir une petite sœur.

Yukino aimait le premier prénom. Sa signification "étoile" allait parfaitement pour sa propre magie et elle était heureuse que ce fût Rogue qui avait suggéré le nom. Il avait dit que cet enfant était leur petite étoile commune. Le deuxième nom est venu d'elle-même, en l'honneur de sa sœur. Yukino avait revu Sorano il ya quelques mois, lorsque celle-ci était venu ici pour une mission avec un homme, qu'elle a présenté comme son petit ami et qu'elle appela Racer. Les deux sœurs ne s'étaient pas séparées pendant deux semaines et leurs conjoints respectifs n'avaient pas eu le courage de les séparer. Sorano avait raconter a Yukino son passé de criminel, aussi comment elle et l'autre ex-Oracion Seis avait intégrer la guilde indépendante de Crime Sorciere. Quand Yukino lui a dit qu'elle serait tante, elle avait hurler pleine de joie et acheté derechef un nounours en peluche moelleux avec des ailes d'ange dans le magasin du village. Lors séparation avec Sorano, elle avait dit à Rogue de bien veiller sur Yukino et le bébé (et l'adorable Frosch), sinon elle ferait de sa vie un enfer. De son coté, Yukino avait souhaité bonne chance à Racer pour endurer Sorano. Depuis lors, au moins chaque semaine elle recevait venu une lettre. Et dans la dernière, Sorano avait divulguer que maintenant, elle était enceinte et que sa fille (elle était sûre a 200 pour cent que Racer l'ait engrosser d'une fille) s'appellerait Tenshi Yukino.

Hoshi ouvrit lentement les yeux et laissa entendre un petit bruit. Probablement qu'elle avait faim. Yukino se leva et souleva sa fille du berceau. A peine Hoshi était contre la poitrine de sa mère, elle commença à boire goulûment. Elle était si petite et si délicate que Yukino avait peur qu'elle s'envolerait avec chaque rafale de vent. Mais son père était un chasseur de dragons et la mage stellaire savait que Hoshi avait hérité la force de Rogue. Cependant, cela signifia aussi qu'ils devaient bientôt quitter Takeo et Hana et rentrer à la maison. Yukino adorait ce couple, qui avait adopté Rogue, Frosch et elle comme leur enfants et qui considérer Hoshi comme leur petite fille. La blanche espéra que le contact restera. Takeo et Hana lui manqueront. A Rogue certainement aussi, ce qu'il n'admettrait jamais. Et Frosch de toute façon, les gâteaux et tartes de Hana lui manqueront par dessus tout.

A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit et Rogue entra dans la chambre, un plateau avec le petit déjeuner sur les bras et Frosch sur les épaules.

"Réveillé toute les deux?", demanda t'il avec un sourire, tandis qu'il mit le plateau sur le lit. Frosch en profita pour bondir sur une délicieuse tartelette de miel de Hana. Yukino donna Hoshi dans le bras de son dragon et a pris une tartine, qui était couvert de confiture de myrtilles.

"Sting, Lector, Minerva, Rufus et Orga viendront dans les prochains jours", dit Rogue au bout d'un moment, tandis que Yukino et Frosch dégustèrent le petit déjeuner et qu'il berça la petite étoile. Lorsque il vit le regard interrogateur de sa bien-aimée, il expliqua: «J'ai informés Sting que nous allons retourner à la maison dans les deux prochaines semaines. Quand il a demandé pourquoi il avait fallu tant de temps, Frosch a cracher le morceau."

"Fro est désolé," fit la chatte verte la bouche pleine. "Fro voulait juste dire à Lector qu'elle a une petite sœur. Sting-kun et lui se sont ensuite évanoui."

"Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai du tout dire à Rufus. Il m'a assuré que lui, Orga et Minerva persuaderont Sting de venir nous chercher, de sorte qu'il puisse digérer cette nouvelle."

Yukino gloussa amusé. Elle peut imaginer que ce était un grand choc pour le blond, quand il a appris que son meilleur ami était avec elle et qu'ils avaient un enfant ensemble.

«Je suis sûr que lorsque c'est fini, il sera heureux pour nous. Nous devrons simplement de prendre soin qu'il ne gâte pas trop Hoshi", sourit t'elle avant de s'asseoir a coté de son dragon et se blotti contre lui. Ensemble, ils admiraient leur fille, qui fixait les environs avec de grands yeux, tandis que Frosch continua de s'empiffrer.

Yukino n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle formerait un jour une famille avec l'homme de ses rêves. Mais cela s'est réellement passé. Hoshi leur petite étoile, a elle et a Rogue. Sting et Sorano idolâtrons surement leur nièce et Rufus, Orga, Minerva et peut-être Racer l'aimeront aussi. Sans parler de Lector, qui va adorer petite sœur de Frosch, parce que Sting l'aimera.


End file.
